The present invention relates to a method and installation for drying moulded pulverulent products, by controlled evaporation, this method and installation being more particularly applicable to the drying of humidified and agglomerated caster sugar.
Ovens are already known, particularly sugar drying ovens, of which the climatic conditions are defined to decelerate or prevent drying in certain sections thereof. These ovens are rendered heat-proof and air-tight in order to be able to control, with precision, the conditions of temperature and humidity. These ovens therefore present a certain number of drawbacks since they require an air lock or like devices where the product enters and leaves, in order to maintain the tightness of the whole, as well as the precise preconditioning of the product to avoid thermal shocks and condensation on entering the oven.
Furthermore, the cost of such installations is particularly high.